laricatarugofandomcom_pt-20200213-history
Utilizador:Ludgero1
thumb|400pxthumbleftleftOla sou o Fundador Da Laricatarugo e fundei a wiki no ano 2012 , embora tivesse feito uma nova versao desta wiki chamada jaimetarugo , e mesmo assim edito esta wiki e adiciono infomacoes sempre que posso . E com esta wiki fiz varios artigos das series de animacao que mais gostava , e nessa altura fiz tambem artigos de my little pony onde comecei a gostar dessa serie e consegui saber muitos nomes de poneis e as personagens de my little pony que mais gosto sao o snips e o snails Um pouco de historia minhas nas wikis Bem , eu cheguei as wikis em abril de 2012 e inicialmente so tinha gosto pela serie nintendo de super mario , e jogava muitos jogos dele , a primeira wiki que editei inicialmente foi a fantendo ingles que atualmente nao edito mais la , mas visito . Bem eu atraves da fantendo ingles tambem tinha amizades e inimizades e desisti dessa wiki por nao ter muita sorte com os usuarios la e depois me juntei numa fantendo portugues que havia e comecei gostando e editei muito ao tempo , e alem disso conheci my little pony atraves da fantendo ingles que la tinha usuarios usando imagens de perfis da serie e um dia na tv vi uma publicidade da serie e tive curiosidade de ver e entao assisti e thumb|298px no primeiro episodio nao curti muito , mas depois comecei assistindo mais vezes e foi gostando e escrevia aqui thumb|leftna laricatarugo o que sabia da serie e fiz artigos de muitas series na laricatarugo em 2012 , e fiz das series que ainda gostava ou conhecia , e fiz muita coisa que atulamente edito a jaimetarugo que e a nova versao da laricatarugo com muito conteudo700px leftTambem tenho outro site de my little pony que fundei no dia 19 de agosto de 2013 que atualmente esta bem legal e com mais de 70 usuarios e cada dia estou la , e edito por la tambem , esse site e chamado My Little Pony Madeira para os fans da serie e nesse site tem jogos , e tudo sobre a serie link do site : mylittleponymadeira.umforum.net rightAtualmente tenho varios amigos nos websites onde eu edito , e eles sempre me ajudam , no forum de my little pony meu acima no link , la tenho bastantes amigos e tambem tem algum usuario que nao gosto muito , mas a maior parte sao meus amigos no meu site , e isso e muito bom , E gosto sempre de fazer galerias de imagens no meu forum de my little pony em que todos os dias fasso uma , e sempre me animo ao fazer , e tambem falo no chat do meu forum de my little pony e na wiki jaimetarugo a nova versao da laricatarugo que tem muitos usuarios . Eu tambem vi thumb|leftque nas wikis ou foruns as vezes ha pessoas malvadas que dizem mal do usuario em publico no chat , por isso as pessoas devem ter atencao a essas pessoas seja nas wikis ou foruns , pois nos foruns eu ja tive num em que eu nao tinha sorte , e nesse forum passei por imensas brigas e banimentos por causa que eu ajudava o forum e os usuarios de la nao me ajudavam nada e depois faziam brigas ou falas malavadas comigo , mas eu me libertei desses usuarios viloes , e nas wikis recomendo a cada um a ter sua propria wiki e fazer a seu gosto , pois nalgumas wikis pode haver usuarios que fazem confusao ou nao sabem fazer amizade , entao pois essas brigas noutras wikis pode levar a bloqueio geral as vezes e isso e chamado de bloqueio global em que o usuario fica banido em todas as wikis por um staff e isso pode ter um determinado tempo , por isso recomendo a ter sua propria wiki e nao ir nas wikis muito populares para evitar inimizades900px